


forever.

by kobusrain



Series: Pink-Orange Hues [4]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, POV First Person, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: A change in pace in my mundane routine, thanks to her.





	forever.

I went about my normal routine everyday. 

Waking up, going to school, waiting for classes to end. It was an everyday cycle that I had to go through during the morning, but it wasn’t boring by any means. I just got so used to it that sometimes I would just move without thinking, and before I knew it, the school day had already flown by like a quick breeze. Everyday went like that for me, but the best thing about getting used to this routine is that no one pays attention to me whatsoever. I don’t get to garner any attention, and I don’t have to give attention in return. But today was a rather special day. I almost looked forward to the change in pace. 

I ran straight out of the school as soon as it was time to go. No one even batted an eye or bumped into me despite the crowd, and I never said my farewells to anyone. Standing by the gates of the school was the one who I had been looking forward to seeing all day, Minami. She took notice of me, and with the biggest grin on her face, began to wave her arms around. 

She, too, didn’t garner any attention even as she jumped around like a little kid just to try and get my attention. 

“Hime-chan! I’m right here!” As I approached her, Minami stopped waving her arms around. “All ready to go?” 

“Yep! Sorry for making you wait, but you got here really fast,” I replied, grinning. I could have sworn I left the school first, but as it turns out, Minami had beat me. We started walking away from the premises, and heading towards our favourite spot. As we walked, I noticed just how much fun we were suddenly having. Before we knew it, we were laughing loudly, playfully bumping shoulders and such. 

The neighbourhood was quiet, however, and no one even noticed our rambunctious actions. Eventually we made it to the underpass, which had no one passing through except for the cars. We positioned ourselves at the slope, where we noticed a flower bouquet filled with pink and orange flowers, as well some unlit candles placed there. Clearly a tribute to a person that had died in the area. 

I paid no attention to it, and instead began to talk to Minami once more. “You know, Miimi, we see each other everyday at school, but it feels like it’s been a while since we’ve  _ actually _ seen one another,” I admitted, chuckling a little. Minami soon followed. “It’s been a month since we were here, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It does feel like it’s been a while, and I don’t really understand it, but it doesn’t matter! I just like being around Hime-chan,” Minami replied, bumping shoulders with me again. The smile on her face grew bigger, but her attention was now at the flowers and candles. “Hime-chan, do you remember that promise that we made as children?” 

I remembered it immediately. The one where we promised to be together forever. I held such a promise close to me, and never forgot about it as we got older. Minami continued to speak, though her smile suddenly dropped. I watched as she pulled her knees close to her, and the look on her face became so melancholic that it felt so  _ strange _ seeing the usually cheerful Minami like that.

“I started thinking about that promise again, and how much it’d hurt if we broke it. I’d be pretty lonely if Hime-chan left me all alone here, you know?”

The memory of us making the promise entered my mind once more. It was such a childish promise, but we were dead serious about it. We wanted to fulfil that promise no matter what. I finally turned to the flowers and immediately understood what it was there for, and why Minami suddenly brought up the promise we made years ago. 

The flowers were there for Minami and me. We had died in this underpass a month ago. 

The memories of our death surfaced, and suddenly, my mundane morning routine made sense. We were simply ghosts trying to cling onto our old lives, even if no one could see us. We simply couldn’t move on. Minami tried to save me from an oncoming car, but she was too late and we both ended up getting run over. To this day I still regret it, but having Minami around took away some of the grief and loneliness I would have felt. 

I took another glance at Minami, who now had a sad smile on her face. “If I hadn’t been brave enough to try and save you, Hime-chan would have left me all alone in this world. We would have broken that promise,” she continued, standing up as she walked closer to the flowers. 

Standing up, I also made my way to the flowers. As we had our eyes on the unlit candles, I found myself smiling in relief instead. “But, hey, we’re together now, aren’t we? We can’t break our promise anymore. I’d be together with Miimi forever!” I laughed, reaching up to pat Minami on the head. It felt so wrong to be happy about our deaths, but I only felt nothing but relief because I would never be separated from Minami anymore. “We can play everyday now, and not have to worry about people expecting things from us! So thanks for trying to save me that day, Miimi!” 

Minami started to smile like she usually does once more. The grin from ear to ear. “You’re right, Hime-chan! I’m really glad we could still meet this way, too.” 

The tone of her voice made it clear that the guilt and anything else burdening her had lifted. Guilt about dying was our only reason for having not moved on to the afterlife yet, but now that we let out our feelings, we felt ready enough to finally go on. Minami was beginning to fade away, and so was I. 

“Hey, Miimi! Let’s see each other tomorrow again, okay?” I said, moments before Minami and I faded away. The last thing I saw before we finally disappeared was another big grin from her. 

“Of course, Hime-chan! We’ll see each other everyday from now on!”


End file.
